Een reden voor alles
by Anouschka
Summary: Gemaakt voor de Gryffchallenge over afstammen van een Magisch wezen. Een 3e plaats. Loena ontdekt dat ze afstamt van hele interessante wezens...


_**Special van de week:**_

**De eenhoorn****, met onder andere: waarom de eenhoorn mannen niet mag, waarom de eenhoorn waarschijnlijk afstamt van de Kreukelhoornige Snottifant, of de ogen van eenhoorns inderdaad stukjes maan zijn en nog veel meer!  
**_Door Loena Leeflang_

Ze slaakte een diepe zucht terwijl ze haar veer over het perkament liet gaan. Waarom wist ze eigenlijk zo weinig over de eenhoorn? Nu ze alles opschreef, kwam ze erachter wat voor bijzonder dier het eigenlijk was. Misschien nog wel interessanter dan de Kreukelhoornige Snottifant.  
Haar vader kreeg al wekenlang verzoekjes binnen om in _de Kibbelaar _– zijn blad – een artikel te plaatsen over eenhoorns. Maar omdat hij niemand kende die in die dieren gespecialiseerd was en er bovendien een paar in het Verboden Bos rondliepen, had hij Loena gevraagd om een artikel te schrijven. Ze had meteen 'Ja!' gezegd en was diezelfde dag nog begonnen met schrijven.  
Het punt was alleen dat ze niks wist over eenhoorns. Ooit had ze wel een les Verzorging van Fabeldieren gehad over eenhoorns, maar daar kon ze zich niks meer van herinneren.

Twee dagen later betrapte Ginny haar, terwijl ze in de bibliotheek voor zich uit zat te staren met haar veer en het bijna lege perkament voor haar neus.  
'Loena?' hoorde ze haar voorzichtig vragen. 'Is er iets mis? Je kijkt zo… zo leeg,' zei Ginny aarzelend, alsof ze het juiste woord niet kon vinden. 'Ik bedoel –'  
'Ik schrijf een artikel over eenhoorns,' antwoordde Loena zacht.  
'O. En waarom staar je dan voor je uit?'  
'Omdat ik eigenlijk niks weet over eenhoorns. In de boeken die ze hier hebben, wordt niet geschreven over de onderwerpen waarover ik het wil hebben. Daarom wil ik dit artikel ook schrijven, zodat mensen meer weten over eenhoorns dan die bekrompen informatie uit boeken.' Loena wist dat Ginny het toch niet zo begrijpen, hoe aardig ze ook deed. Zelfs nu ze Ginny al vijf jaar kende, wist Loena dat ze eigenlijk weinig over elkaars leven wisten.  
'Luister eens, Loena, ik denk dat er in die boeken álles staat over eenhoorns – wat jij zoekt, bestaat gewoon niet,' zei Ginny voorzichtig.  
Dit was typisch een opmerking die nergens op sloeg, wist Loena. 'Alleen maar omdat je niet bewezen hebt dat het bestaat, bestaat het niet?'  
'Ga dan naar de eenhoorns toe om te bewijzen dat hun ogen inderdaad stukjes maan zijn,' snauwde Ginny. 'Ga dan naar het Verboden Bos, toe dan.'  
Langzaam en met een heel licht gevoel stond Loena op. Ginny had haar gekwetst, maar tegelijk een goed idee gegeven. Opgewekt pakte ze haar perkament en veer van tafel en stopte ze in een binnenzak van haar gewaad. Zonder zich te bedenken dat ze die middag nog les had, wandelde Loena de bibliotheek uit. Ze floot een deuntje, terwijl ze rustig naar het Verboden Bos toeliep.

Het was tamelijk stil in het bos. Hoe verder Loena liep, hoe minder vogels ze hoorde fluiten, hoe minder vlinders er langs haar vlogen, hoe minder groen ze zag en hoe dichter de bomen op elkaar stonden. Langzaam werd de sfeer in het bos anders; bedreigender. Nadat ze ongeveer twintig minuten had gelopen, was het muisstil. Ze hoorde takjes onder haar voeten breken en zag dat de bomen bijna geen zonlicht meer toelieten.  
De steeds grimmiger wordende omgeving hield haar echter niet tegen en ze liep steeds sneller door. Ze wilde zo onderhand de eenhoorns wel eens zien.

Ongeveer een half uur later begonnen de geluiden achter haar. Loena keek een paar keer achterom of ze gevolgd werd, maar ze zag niks. 'O, natuurlijk, een Onzichtbare Overloper,' mompelde ze, denkend aan een ander artikel uit ide Kibbelaar/i. Verder besteedde ze geen aandacht aan het geluid en liep rustig door. Er kwam bijna geen zonlicht meer tussen de bomen door en het leek te schemeren in het bos. Nog steeds was er geen spoor te vinden van levende wezens en Loena was teleurgesteld. Ze had wel verwacht om interessante wezens tegen te komen, maar dat leek er niet in te zitten.  
Aan haar rechterkant lag een omgevallen boom en Loena besloot dat ze wel even wat rust kon gebruiken. Ze ging zitten en pakte haar perkament op schoot. Vervolgens pakte ze haar veer en begon te schrijven.

_**Special van de week:**_

**De eenhoorn****, met onder andere: waarom de eenhoorn mannen niet mag, waarom de eenhoorn waarschijnlijk afstamt van de Kreukelhoornige Snottifant, of de ogen van eenhoorns inderdaad stukjes maan zijn en nog veel meer!  
**_Door Loena Leeflang_

_In het Verboden Bos, dat grenst aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, leven eenhoorns. Terwijl ik door het bos loop, probeer ik een Snotterende Snaterbek (zie de special van vorige week) te zoeken, maar afgezien van een paar hoge, schelle geluiden laat het dier zich niet zien of horen. Na even gerust te hebben op een boom, waar ongetwijfeld Nurgels (zie de special van zeven weken geleden) in gehuisd hebben, besluit ik om weer verder te zoeken naar eenhoorns._

Ze stopte haar stuk perkament en veer weer weg. Loena wilde net opstaan toen er van achteren iets enorms tegen haar opsprong. Ze herkende een grote, zwarte wolfshond voordat het zwart werd voor haar ogen.

Zodra ze haar ogen opende, wist ze dat ze zich in een droom bevond. Ze lag in een bos, hoewel het een ander bos leek dan het Verboden Bos, veel lichter en vrolijker. Er floten vogels en de zon scheen. Onder haar lag gras, in plaats van de harde bosgrond. Het was net alsof ze in een sprookje was beland.  
Langzaam ging ze overeind zitten en toen ze zag wat er voor haar stond, viel ze bijna weer op rug. Voor haar stond een dier met de bouw van een redelijk grote pony, maar veel slanker en edeler. Een dier met een stralend witte vacht, zilveren manen, zilverachtige, lichtelijk uitpuilende ogen en een stralende ivoren hoorn op het edele hoofd. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk: Loena zat tegenover een echte eenhoorn.  
'Gaat het een beetje met je?' Onderzoekend keek de eenhoorn haar aan.  
Loena knikte even en voelde zich vreemd licht, alsof ze zweefde. 'Ik geloof dat het wel met me gaat. U bent een eenhoorn,' concludeerde ze met iets van respect in haar stem.  
'Je kunt me verstaan. Tegen mij mag je wel "je" zeggen.' De stem van de eenhoorn was zacht, maar sterk en klonk niet mensachtig. Het leek alsof elk woord van de eenhoorn nog in de lucht zweefde voor Loena het hoorde. 'Ik ken je ergens van.'  
'Kunt u mij?' vroeg Loena, die zich nauwelijks voor kon stellen dat oog in oog stond met een echte eenhoorn. Wat was dit fabeldier prachtig, nog mooier dan ze zich voorgesteld had. Waarschijnlijk nog mooier dan een Prachtpraal Putter.  
'Wat is je naam, meisje?' vroeg de eenhoorn vriendelijk en voor het eerst boorde haar blik in Loena's ogen.  
'Loena Leeflang,' fluisterde Loena, verrukt door alles om haar heen. Dit was een droomplek, een paradijs. Kon ze hier maar wonen, hier maar blijven, alleen maar met de eenhoorns.  
'Ja, jouw naam ken ik, Loena,' sprak de eenhoorn zacht. 'Jouw ogen ook. Ik herinner me nog de dag dat je moeder aan mij kwam vragen hoe het kwam dat je geen volledige eenhoorn was. Je was nog maar een baby toen. Jarenlang heeft ze alles geprobeerd om te zorgen dat ook jij een volledige eenhoornkrachten kreeg – de krachten die zij ook had – en uiteindelijk –'  
'Stierf ze, terwijl ze aan het experimenteren was om mij te helpen,' fluisterde Loena, die tranen in haar ogen kreeg. Was zij een eenhoorn? Net als het prachtige wezen dat naast haar stond? Dit ware verhaal van haar moeder had ze nooit geweten.  
'Heb je jezelf nooit afgevraagd wat ze precies deed toen ze stierf?' zei de eenhoorn rustig. 'Heb je jezelf nooit afgevraagd dat niemand jouw ogen heeft, Loena? Aan jouw ogen kan ik zien dat je één van ons bent.'  
Op dat moment besefte Loena dat ze daar inderdaad nooit bij stilgestaan had. Ze was anders dan anderen en daarom waren haar ogen ook niet speciaal. Maar nu hadden haar ogen een compleet andere betekenis gekregen. Ze kreeg geen woord uit haar mond.  
'Alleen maar verwanten kunnen ons verstaan,' zei de eenhoorn met haar rustige stem. 'Meestal zijn onze verwanten eenhoorns. Maar zoals je bij tovenaars halfbloeden hebt, heb je dat bij ons ook. Je moeder was een raszuivere eenhoorn, maar had ervoor gekozen om een dubbel leven te leiden. Ze leefde als mens, maar kon zich wanneer dan ook in een eenhoorn veranderen. Ze had jouw ogen, Loena. Maar je vader stamt niet van ons af en meestal gaat het in zo'n geval wel goed, maar…' Een paar seconden lang viel ze stil. '… bij jou helaas niet. Ik weet niet waarom, maar je erfde teveel trekken van je vader. Te veel menselijke trekken. Jij zult je nooit kunnen veranderen, nooit onze krachten bezitten. Maar je bent wel één van ons, Loena. Je hebt dezelfde gedachten als wij, je hebt dezelfde ogen en je zult dezelfde bescherming krijgen.'  
Nog steeds kon Loena geen woord over haar lippen krijgen, maar toch dwong ze zichzelf om wat te zeggen. 'Ik moet een artikel schrijven over eenhoorns.'  
Op dat moment begon de eenhoorn met een zilveren hoef te schrapen over de grond. Ze bleef schrapen tot er een gat ontstond en uit dat gat haalde ze een puntig stuk ivoor. Loena moest even goed kijken voor het tot haar doordrong dat het de punt van een hoorn was.  
Zacht zei de eenhoorn: 'Wij eenhoorns kunnen zonder hoorn leven. Je moeder heeft vlak voor haar dood haar hoorn bij mij in bewaring gegeven. Dit is ervan over en ik geef het aan jou. Het zal antwoord geven op je vragen en je helpen om problemen te overwinnen. Het is een deel van onze magie. Met behulp van deze hoorn kun je op deze plek komen en de andere eenhoorns ontmoeten. Als je ons nodig hebt, zijn we er. Houd deze hoorn altijd bij je, Loena. Op een dag heb je haar nodig.'  
Op dat moment klonken er stemmen in de verte.  
'Het zijn docenten van Zweinstein,' zei de eenhoorn zacht. 'Professor Hagrid heeft hen gewaarschuwd. Ze zoeken je. Pak de hoorn maar en stop haar in je zak, dan kom je terug bij hen. En wie weet keer je hier ooit nog wel terug.'  
Voorzichtig pakte Loena de hoorn aan van de eenhoorn.  
'O ja, nog veel succes met je artikel,' zei de eenhoorn en op dat moment stopte Loena de hoorn in haar zak.

Het was twee jaar later en Loena kon niks zien, ze zat verstopt in een donkere kelder, leek het wel. Vaag herinnerde ze zich de Dooddoeners die haar meegenomen hadden. Haar vader moest haar vreselijk missen. Waarom was ze geen Ondode Oorwurm? Dan liep ze niet het risico om te sterven. Naast haar zat de toverstokkenmaker Olivander, in elkaar gedoken na de zoveelste marteling. Ze dacht aan de eenhoorns en concentreerde zich op de hoorn. En toen hoorde ze opeens bekende stemmen: Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Haar moeders hoorn had gewerkt; ze zou gered worden.


End file.
